


stay here with me (please?)

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Sort of betaed? but also not lmao-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Velvet was not expecting Ant to be sitting on their bed when he got home that night, mostly because he was supposed to visit Ant tomorrow. When he entered the doorway of their bedroom, Ant was sitting on their bed, staring down at his hands, with a vengeance. He would gently flexing them every so often to make sure they worked,  and Velvet took note of the torn-up skin,lining the bruises decorating his knuckles. Occasionally, Ant would glance to the wall, like he was trying to remember something and the only clue was on the wall.Glancing over to where Ant was looking, he was not expecting there to be a hole in the wall the size of Ant’s fist, with a red blotch that most certainly did not belong on the purple walls.-Ant goes to the Nether, and Velvet has to care for him.
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & Sam | Awesamdude, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71
Collections: New Year First Gift!





	stay here with me (please?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrislyDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrislyDawn/gifts).



> Apologies Dawn, I really had no clue what most of the people in your request were ;-; so I just went wild with this.

Velvet was not expecting Ant to be sitting on their bed when he got home that night, mostly because he was supposed to visit Ant tomorrow. When he entered the doorway of their bedroom, Ant was sitting on their bed, staring down at his hands, with a vengeance. He would gently flex them every so often to make sure they worked, and Velvet took note of the torn-up skin, lining the bruises decorating his knuckles. Occasionally, Ant would glance to the wall, like he was trying to remember something and the only clue was on the wall. 

Glancing over to where Ant was looking, he was not expecting there to be a hole in the wall the size of Ant’s fist, with a red blotch that most certainly did not belong on the purple walls.

As gently as he could, Velvet slowly inched into the room, taking off his jacket, and stepping into the con-joined bathroom. All the while, Ant was unaware his boyfriend was home. 

He grabbed a first-aid kit from the bottom drawer, while Ant continued to stare at his fists, not moving a single inch. Huh, normally Ant’s ears would’ve perked up at the sound of any movement, a slight advantage when it came to dating a cat-hybrid. Velvet had teased once that they didn’t need security, that Ant was enough, and Ant’s face flushed red in response, at the compliment. 

Velvet tip-toed across the room, to where Ant was sitting and noticed his eyes were puffy, with tear-streaks leaking down his face like he had been crying before Velvet got home. Looking more closely, he could see both of Ant’s hands were covered in bruises, and his entire body was dusted with a thin layer of nether dust.-

_ Wasn't Ant supposed to go Nether Hunting with Bad- Oh….god Ant must’ve forgotten-  _

-

He reached out to gently grab one of Ant’s hands to start bandaging them, but Ant violently flinched out of Velvet’s grasp, suddenly coming back to reality. 

_ “R-Red, W-when did you get home..?” _ Ant asked Velvet, eyes darting all around the room, strangely similar to a man trying to run away. Ant nearly leaped onto their headboard, something that Velvet was all too familiar with living with Ant, but Velvet’s instincts told him to grab onto Ant before he hit his head on the ceiling.

Velvet responded,  _ “Only a little bit ago, but Ant when did you get home?” _ . Ant winced at the question, even when they both worked for Munchy, they would rarely be able to spend time together unless they had a day off or Bad forced them too.

_ “I-i don’t want to talk about it.” _ Ant very quietly whispered, curling up into a ball on the bed. Velvet was worried at this point, he knew Ant’s whiskers made him hate every trip he’s ever taken to the nether, but normally he would wear a hat or something to protect against the ashes. 

_ “Could I at least bandage your hands, Ant?”  _ Velvet implored, remembering the last time Ant refused to get his injuries checked out, he was told Ant had fainted during a meeting. 

Ant let Velvet pick up his hands, winching at certain intervals when the bandages pulled a little too tightly against his fucked up skin. His pupils would slit and open at certain times, squinting at the fluorescent light flowing into their bedroom. 

Velvet expertly finished up the bandages, wrapping up the other hand with the white fabric. He was about ready to get up and leave Ant to his own thoughts when Ant’s hand reached up to grab Velvet’s wrist, Velvet turned around and Ant muttered softly  _ “please...please don’t leave me”. _

Velvet put down the first-aid kit and moved to grab his boyfriend’s other hand, which he just now realized was shaking. Ant’s ears drooped down, and his tail curled into himself, hiding its self from view, his entire body was shaky and cold to the touch.

-

Velvet mentally bonked himself on the head, for forgetting about his boyfriend’s hatred of the Nether Dust, currently coating his body. Velvet took note of the shaking hands, clammy skin, and the drooping ears. He whispered as quietly as he could, to the curled-up ball that was his boyfriend,  _ "Sensory Overload?" _

Ant nodded his head yes, and started attempting to scratch the ever-living hell out of his bandages, Velvet gently grabbed his hands to stop Ant from damaging his skin any further. Ant tried very hard to get Velvet to release his hands, nearly biting Velvet in the process, but Velvet was stubborn as Ant was determined. 

They sat there for a while, Ant trying to escape Velvet's grasp, and Velvet not letting Ant go. After a while, Ant started falling asleep in Velvet's arms, most likely tiring himself out, his eyes becoming droopy. 

Velvet let Ant fall onto his shoulder, as he scratched his curly hair, soothing him to sleep, and slowly but surely Ant began to purr into Velvet's chest, vibrations floating into his chest.

Ant was still covered in Nether dust, dusting his hair with a light tint of black. His bandages would need to be re-down eventually, the blood was already slightly seeping through the fabric. The wall still had a hole through it, but that could be hidden with a painting, and the red could be painted over. 

-

Red shifted over so he was sitting on the bed, and not on the ground. He grabbed the strewn communicator on the ground, scrolling through the chats until he found the Dream SMP one. Ant had thankfully fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted by the day's events, and happily oblivious to his concerned boyfriend.

_ <Antfrost> This is Velvet, Ant's prbly staying with me for a bit. _

_ <Badboyhalo> Is he okay? He insisted on going to your guy's house after we went to the nether roof _

_ <Antfrost> He's sleeping atm, I think he forgot about the dust _

_ <Awesamdude> :( that's not fun, but at least he's sleeping! Just let us know if you need anything _

_ <Antfrost> i will :D! ty! _

Ant cuddled closer into Velvet's side, dust slightly drifting onto his shirt. Velvet leaned in and kissed Ant on the crown of his forehead, enjoying the way his purr's vibrated against his chest. Ant's tail wrapped around the pair, curling protectively around Velvet’s chest, to secure him down, Velvet quietly giggled as the fur brushed against his chest.

Velvet gently pushed an arm under his sleeping boyfriend's legs and moved so his back was against their headboard. Ant somehow managed to sleep through it all, peacefully. His eyes never fluttered open once.

Velvet began silently stroking his boyfriend's curled-hair, careful not to get dust all-over the sheets, admiring the way it shines in the light. Ant cuddles up to the movement, vaguely reminding Velvet again that he's dating a cat-hybrid. Velvet smiles and gently laces their hands together so that their fingers are intertwined.

They fall asleep like that, Ant's tail curled protectively over Velvet, and Velvet's hand locked against Ant's side.

\- 

Bad comes by later to check up on them, feeling slightly guilty about letting Ant go home earlier by himself. He sees the happy couple sleeping on the bed, and gently closes the door, to let them sleep. He doesn’t immediately leave, not before he leaves a quick note on the counter of their kitchen, 

_ "Ant for the love of god please practice self-care <3 - Bad" _


End file.
